A Global Sphere of Influence!
by Weapon Frayer
Summary: ONESHOT- NOTE: IN ORDER TO UNDERSTAND THE PLOT, PLEASE READ '333 Ways To Get Kicked Out Of The Pokemon Association'. Summary: Italy and co. have landed in the Pokemon world. What the hell are they going to do, and what effects will they have on the other regions? Rated T for swears.


**Author's Note: **

**Hey guys! This is the oneshot I promised you guys! It's an Hetalia and Pokemon crossover, and I hope you like it!**

**Remember to R&R!**

* * *

_Shortly after the Power Plant meetup..._

Italy saw the place of weird, but interesting creatures around him, while Germany and Japan were discussing all of the different creatures.

"Germany-san, I believe that is a Pikachu." Japan pointed to the Pikachu, on top of its trainer's shoulder. "Vait a minute, is vhat..." Germany was abruptly stopped by America steam-rolling him, and running over to the raven-haired trainer.

"OMG! It's Ash Ketchum!" America's eyes glittered, while Ash looked on in confusion. "Oh. My. God." America hyperventilated. "Um, Alfred, can you stop panicking?" England asked America, along with France and Russia.

"Alright Germany-san. Luckily, America's coat was full of Pokemon regional maps; I believere we are in the region of Kanto." Japan said to Germany. "Ve~! This one looks really cute!" Italy squealed, while Ash was trampled by the sudden stream of fangirls bursting into the street.

"I want vacation!" France muttered, while England and China started arguing. "Why can't you at least leave France alone-aru?!" China glared at England, who quickly defended himself.

"Hey, I wasn't the one to say the activation word! That bloody wanker America said the activation word," (which was fortunately true, for England's case), "which was 'Hey Iggy!'!". England suddenly was being lifted up with a psychic force.

"Hmm. This one practices the way of the Dome Fossil." the woman whispered to herself. "Huh? Dome Fo...oh, now I see." America said, while Ash laid on the ground, in a bruised heap.

"First of all, no Gods, no Kings, only 'Mon!" a whispery voice said softly. "Who are you again...oh yeah, hey Canada!" England called out to Canada. Suddenly, the G8 saw Austria, Hungary, Prussia, Romano, Spain, Turkey, and Greece walking towards them.

"Ohonono~! The Bad Touch Trio is together, ohonon?" France said to Prussia and Spain, all of them who had hearts in their eyes. "Let's go do illegal stuff!" France cried out, as Prussia and Spain hightailed towards Kalos.

"Well, at least...". Hungary's words were all of a sudden, cut off with Italy holding China's wok, England's spellbook, with 2 pockets holding Germany's upgraded rifle, and Japan's katana.

"SEIZE VITAL REGIONS!" Italy almost roared, and in a moment's notice, Italy had immobilized all of the male nations present. "Mommy...help me..." Turkey staggered, while Italy ran towards Sinnoh.

Meanwhile, Germany was groaning, along with all of the other male nations. "Mein...gott..." Germany weakily said, while England was just crying in a corner. For some reason, though, America was not immobilized.

"Dudes! You all got pwned!" America exclaimed, which made the rest of the male nations want to curl up into a corner and sob. Turns out, the only reason America is resistant to ball-kicking, is because of American football, which gave America immunity to any kind of ball-harming.

"Must...get...revenge...on..." England hyperventillated. England had almost fully recovered, but now looked like an insane murderer, with his blond hair in a hurricane, his clothes mostly torn, save for his Union Jack boxers, and his backup cane.

The male nations started to drop like flies, England being first, followed by Romano, then Austria, which was succeeded by Turkey, followed by Greece, then Russia, who by the way, looked ready to create an ocean of tears. Followed by Germany, this continued, until Canada fainted.

Germany was on the brink of fainting, and it had already been 4 hours since Italy had done 'The Unimaginable'. Hungary had gone off to Johto, and America got bored, and traveled to Unova.

**SOME 24 HOURS LATER...**

Canada groggily opened his eyes, to a huge pain in his pelvis area. Then, he noticed he was in a hospital, along with England, who was in a straitjacket, Russia, who was in a coma, China, who was awake, just like Canada, and Germany, who kept repeating the phrase 'Mein gott...'.

"Hello, do you happen to be Matthew Bonnefoy-Kirkland Williams?" a nurse walked up to Canada. "Yep, that's me." Canada grinned a small smile, as the nurse turned a few pages on the clipboard she was holding.

"Well, apparently, everyone here has some sort of degree of pelvic injuries. Your injury seems to be the least severe, while the man over there," the nurse looked at England, "has the most severe injury. Even with that, the earliest you can get out is...actually now.".

"Really?" Canada suddenly shot up. "Also, you seem to have a bit of brain damage..." the nurse read off the clipboard. When the nurse got to the place where and who the care-taker was, Canada was shocked, mortified, mad, embarassed, and pissed off, when it turned out to be America.

Meanwhile, Italy was going mafia everywhere he went. "Give me the money, or you're going to be dead, ve?" Italy asked all of the Sinnoh Gym Leaders, as they gave their bank accounts, savings, and everything worth money that they owned.

"Hehehehehe...I now have control of the Sinnoh government..." Italy cackled, while he was smoking** (lol whut?)**, and used Flint's back as a foot rest. "Hey Cynthia...make me a sammich!" Italy commanded.

"Yes Mr. Vargas..." Cynthia sarcastically said, as she started to make Mafia!Italy a sandwich.

Back to Kanto, Canada was ready to go Stanley Cup-losing insane, on the brink of the famous Canadian Rage-Quit. Canada was beating up imaginary objects (that he thought looked like a pirate, and some fairies), other people (they got pwned), and even Pokemon (who auto-fainted at the sight of him).

He went to Johto, where Hungary was, in Blackthorn City. He was not surprised to see lots 'o 'Mon laying on the ground, fainted. He WAS surprised, to find China and Hungary leading a training regime consisting of all of the Trainers in Blackthorn, along with Champion Lance.

"Stop being slow-aru! Keep up the pace, and keep going! I'll make a man out of you-aru!" China shouted at Lance. "Yes m'am..." Lance stuttered. "Oh hey Canada, how are you...".

Hungary was curb-stomped by Canada, and got knocked out by China's main wok (that he picked up from 'The Unimaginable'), stealing the trademark frying pan she had.

Canada proceeded to beat the hell out of China, and the Trainers with their Pokemon. "Suck balls! This sucks!" China cried, until he fainted. "More...rage...venting...up...must...beat up...Alfred...fuck you..." Canada seethed, as he picked up the 2 pots and pans, and swag-walked out of the cave.

In Kalos, however...

"_Tonight's top story: the number of rapes in Kalos has skyrocketed in the past 12 hours, for some reason. There are no suspects, but a tip lead police to a secret base in Dino's Bar and Grill, where dozens of crates of douche, boxes of condoms, and a closet full of female clothes were located. Men and women alike, have been raped, and they report...yes...OK...this just in, Francis Bonnefoy has just been arrested for attempted rape and kidnapping!_".

"Hey! What did I do?" France said, while the police dragged him away. "I was just spreading the love of the world around...MON DIEU!". France was tasered, and fell unconscious.

"I think you were spreading the cream of the world around..." the police officer remarked, as he dragged France's state into the police car.

In Kanto, at the same time, Russia had just woken up from his 12-hour coma, and jumped out of the window, after someone screamed 'VODKA!'. He got hurt, and got on a boat heading for Almia.

When Russia got to Almia, the place was BOORRINGGG, so he decided to spruce things up.

"Hello. I am Russia, do you want to become one with Mother Russia?" Russia asked everyone. Although everyone politely said 'no', they DID accept his vodka, which wasn't a very good idea...

"Hello. I am Roark, and this is Almia. Want some vodka?" Roark asked Ash and Serena. "What the fuck? Everyone's so creepy! And why is it so cold? And why is everyone wearing purple scarves?" Ash complained.

* * *

**End Note:**

**Well, that covers a lot of aftermath of the Crossover Special in my '333' list. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the oneshot, and remember to R&R!**


End file.
